Power Trouble
by LatimerBaka
Summary: A certain demi sayain who can overpower Cell is not amused when Videl is seemingly attracted to some random boy. But, is that all there is to it...?
1. Chapter 1 The Plot And Characters

**DragonBallZ **

**Power Trouble**

**Summary: We all know that after Gohan became a mystic saiyan, he could not reach the level of super saiyan any longer, as the power would probably destroy the planet. But who said he couldn't reach it when given motivation? In this case, try having Videl beaten to the brink of death during one of her crime fighting missions alongside the Great Saiyaman. That would definitely stir some emotions wouldn't it? Though she is recovering, the demi saiyan is intent on not allowing any unknown people to approach her, but then what would happen if Videl's long lost best friend came into the picture and he happened to be a male. Yeah, sparks between him and Gohan while Videl for a while at least is oblivious to any of this. So, Videl hurt, Love rival and the annoying meddling of Erasa and Sharpner…I'm sure he'll pull through without releasing his power! -**

**THE CHARACTERS**

**Cast (Main)**

**Son Gohan-The seventeen year old demi saiyan who has enormous power. Madly in love with Videl (of course, how else are you gonna explain Pan?) Who becomes rather over protective after the incident and extremely jealous at Videl's male friend. (Calm and naïve Gohan wanting to tear the poor guys head off…ha ha ha! I've always wanted to see him jealous!)**

**Satan Videl-The seventeen year old human crime fighter with one hell of a fighting spirit. Madly in love with Gohan (Repeat line after the 'madly in love with Videl' part in Gohan's section) a robber beats her up pretty bad when she gets distracted. Her best friend returns to meet her after ten long years and though Gohan is convinced there is something going on there, she only thinks her male friend as a friend. When Erasa goes on about Gohan and Videl's relationship she goes all red n' frantic and madly denies it (yeah, she is stubborn, but utterly shy!)**

**Boro Sharpner- a friend of Gohan, Videl and Erasa's. He is always plotting devious schemes alongside Erasa to meddle in Videl and Gohan's (at the moment) platonic relationship. Also seventeen he and Erasa are always thought to be a cute couple, but they are very dense. (Sharpner isn't sharp in this, see?)**

**Naka Erasa-A friend of Gohan, Videl and Sharpner's. She is always bubbly and questioning Videl about her 'relationship' with Gohan. She usually constructs plots with Sharpner concerning Videl and Gohan. She and Sharpner and thought to make a cute couple. Usually making the plans, Erasa is the brains while Sharpner the brawn, or rather…The helpless fool in love who doesn't know he is in love who will obey her every command and do all the tasks while see watches the scenes eating popcorn. She is seventeen.**

**Massatto Roy-Videl's childhood best friend. The two were separated at seven when Videl moved away, but upon hearing she is hurt, he makes his way to Orange Star (Or Hercule?) City. He finds himself attracted to Videl, but has a problem…a VERY pissed demi saiyan glaring at him whenever he looked at her. So, there's a little match for Videl's heart between him and Gohan (though technically Gohan's already won her heart) and he realises he shouldn't get on the bad side of a saiyan with all this power just waiting to erupt. He is seventeen.**

**Son Goten-The adorable look alike of Goku younger brother to Gohan. He's seven and naïve, but incredibly sweet and thoughtful. He regards Videl as his 'Aneue' or rather 'big sis' and refers to the couple marrying and such. When he senses the tension between nervous Roy, angered Gohan and clueless Videl, he and Trunks try to pair Videl and Gohan up before the boy Roy takes Gohan's place in Videl's heart (though he never will) but receive competition from the attempts of Erasa and Sharpner. The four eventually team up.**

**Briefs Trunks- The somewhat cocky son of Bulma and Vegeta, also Goten's best friend. He notices Goten's sadness to the whole Gohan and Videl thing and agrees to aid his buddy in getting them together. But then he meets Roy in person when he is meant to be spying on him and Roy buys him an ice cream, leading to Trunks thinking he is one cool teenager, yet staying loyal to Goten prevents any romantic interaction between him and Videl. He is eight.**

**Cast (Frequent Appearances)**

**Son ChiChi-The mother of Gohan and Goten. Married to Goku. Obsessed with having grandchildren and pressures poor Videl and Gohan about it.**

**Son Goku-Father of Gohan and Goten. Married to ChiChi. Big rival to Vegeta. Gives Gohan talks about women and watches with his naïve amusement the chaos between the teens commence.**

**Briefs Vegeta-The father of Trunks. Married to Bulma. He is arrogant and rude being the saiyan prince and all, and often laughs at Gohan's failed attempts to tell Videl his feelings. Though deep down he cares. (Well actually, if he did care he'd tell Videl Gohan loved her and tell Gohan Videl loved him, right? 'Silence'…Nah) Goku is his BIGGEST rival.**

**Briefs Bulma-Mother of Trunks. Married to Vegeta. An electronic genius. Owns capsule corp. Likes to tease Videl about Gohan.**

**Satan Hercule-The fraud goofball who tricked everyone into believing he beat Cell. Though he is quite cheesy, inside he is a decent man. Is very protective of Videl and is always observing Gohan and Roy. Married to ? Father of Videl.**

**Cast (Minor Appearances) **

**Kurrin (Krillen)-Married to 18. Has a daughter named after his ex Marron.**

**Android 18-Married to Kurrin. Has a daughter called Marron. Likes Videl because of her spirit.**

**Yamcha-He still hits on Bulma. She hits him, Vegeta hits him and…Goku's flying food hits him…huh? What the hell? Don't ask…**

**Tienshinhan (Tien)- A three eyed warrior from Goku's past adventures. He is just confused about why he's involved in such a random plot.**

**Launch-A woman pining after Tien. From Goku's past adventures. When she sneezes, she turns from lovely sweet blue head to mental gun shooting blonde head and vice versa.**

**Muten (Master) Roshi-A perverted old man. He trained Goku and Kurrin when they were children.**


	2. Chapter 2 Episode One

**DragonBallZ **

**Power Trouble**

**Summary: We all know that after Gohan became a mystic saiyan, he could not reach the level of super saiyan any longer, as the power would probably destroy the planet. But who said he couldn't reach it when given motivation? In this case, try having Videl beaten to the brink of death during one of her crime fighting missions alongside the Great Saiyaman. That would definitely stir some emotions wouldn't it? Though she is recovering, the demi saiyan is intent on not allowing any unknown people to approach her, but then what would happen if Videl's long lost best friend came into the picture and he happened to be a male. Yeah, sparks between him and Gohan while Videl for a while at least is oblivious to any of this. So, Videl hurt, Love rival and the annoying meddling of Erasa and Sharpner…I'm sure he'll pull through without releasing his power! -**

**Story set shortly after the death of Kid Buu**

**Episode One: When You let Your Mind Wander During An Important Time! Videl Gets Injured! Part One!**

You expect things to be chaotic after the whole 'Majin Buu' bit, right? Well, after making a wish that no one would remember the good Buu for being a monster who turned people into various chocolates and ate them, things settled down. With Goku back for good now, without the attachment of a halo, it meant lots of good things. One being ChiChi would ease up on pestering and nagging Gohan and Goten. Two being Vegeta would stop getting fed up because no one was 'worthy' enough for him to battle. Three being Goten would get to play 'aeroplane' lots more times and four being everyone was just genuinely happy.

Gohan had somehow become closer to his friend Videl and tended to watch in wonder as she played with and elated his little brother so easily. They certainly did get on like sister and brother. A bad side was that ChiChi was getting even fussier about, of all the things to bring up in front of Videl…grandchildren. She would usually drawl on about baby names and flip through baby item catalogues, while the many around her speculated and thought for a moment about Videl Juniors and Gohan Juniors running around the place, with Videl's temper and Gohan's saiyan blood…and shuddered.

Sure, Videl was a strong, sweet lovely girl most of the time, but if you got on her bad side…even the mighty saiyan prince would be struck my fear and wonder how a human could be so intimidating. And everyone, while cowering themselves, found the many expressions on his face priceless. Though, the females of the Z gang were unaffected by her tempers, as they themselves had their own to match up with hers. They just laughed at the males and exchanged triumphant glances between each other. Of course, they weren't exactly bragging about it…

At this moment in time, Gohan and Videl were unfortunately at the same place at the same time…together…alone…in a room…with ChiChi…and were about to be subjected to yet another round of the humorous…uh…I mean horrid torture.

"Oh guess what Gohan! I have wonderful news!"

"The baby item catalogue got burnt?" He asked gleefully.

"You've lost your fascination from having a grandchild?" Videl was next to ask in a hopeful manner.

ChiChi blinked in confusion and slowly shook her head, ignoring the groans from the two teenagers in the room. Slipping her scarily happy look back on hearts filled her eyes.

"I brought you two a cradle."

Ah, if only someone was there drinking something to spit it out all over themselves at the statement.

"YOU WHAT!" The two teens chorused in disbelief, their faces immediately reddening.

ChiChi blinked again at their outburst, but then chuckled softly.

"A c-r-a-d-l-e! You know, the place where my cute little grandchild will sleep once you two…"

"MUM!"

"I want him or her to look like a good mixture of both of you, but y'know I'm kinda tired of waiting, so when will you two…"

"CHICHI!"

"Wait one minute! What if the cradle is too small! Or worse…"

Carrying on as if she were never interrupted, ChiChi began unveiling the horrors of what would come to pass if the cradle was too small or big for the grandchild, while Videl stood there gawking at her and Gohan walked over to the fridge, beginning to rummage around in it. The demi saiyan, with a weary look plastered on his face, brought out two cans of fizzy drink and made his way back to Videl's side. When she noticed him, she smiled and took the can, while Gohan gave her a smile back. They began drinking, when ChiChi realised they weren't paying attention any longer, she halted and saw the scene and a grin covered her features. "Aww son, I do hope he or she receives your ability at being sweet to the other gender. But on the other hand, if would too be great if they got the cute look Videl look has when she drinks stuff…"

There was the sound of two teens spitting out the liquid in their mouths and glaring at the woman with flushed faces.

"MOTHER!" They both yelled in aggravated and mostly embarrassed tones.

Tick Tock

Tock Tick

Went the clock.

ChiChi blinked

Gohan blinked

Videl blinked

Videl's hand went to her mouth in surprise, a large red blush adorning her features.

Gohan gaped at her, his face just as crimson, surprise evident across his features.

ChiChi was beaming at them with pride and happiness.

Videl inwardly cursed. It had to be being around ChiChi and her grandchild talks leading to this slip of the tongue. But she could not look at Gohan directly after that little slip, so her blush deepening she gave ChiChi a half 'help me' and 'this is your fault' smile.

"Ah Gomen ChiChi-san, Gohan-kun, I have to…go do something which I have to suddenly go to this instant. Bye!" And with that she turned on her heel and bolted out of the Son house, Gohan gawking after her and ChiChi twirling around, claiming they would shortly crack.

That wasn't good for Videl and Gohan…well; at least not one but TWO people spat their drinks out at a bad comment!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a day since the incident. Gohan was lost deep in thought, so did not hear Goten pestering him about what had occurred. The younger demi saiyan got in a huff that his brother was all spaced out, so he decided to track Videl and see if she could cheer him up, because, when no one else could, she could.

He spotted the one he called his 'sister' walking down a pathway, dressed in her white top and black shorts, the orange star high school emblem viewable on her shirt. Grinning, he bounded up to her and jumped onto her back.

She nearly had a heart attack when something made contact and refused to let go of her back. She, being in her emotional state and very over the top, figured it was some sort of midget alien and began struggling to get out of its grip. Goten blinked and crawled up so half his body was on her head and looked down. She looked up to see it was only little Goten, and not some midget alien and gladly, not Son Gohan…

"Oh, Goten-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Aneue! You gotta come cheer up Oni-chan!"

Goten, puzzled, cocked his head to the side when a scarlet red, small but clear to see formed on Videl's face.

"W…why?" She stammered, earning more confusion from the inquisitive lad. He then composed himself and gave her a toothy and innocent grin.

"'Cause he's all thinking like and keeps ignoring me. Well, when you rushed out for some reason, I went into the kitchen and okaasan looked sad an' Gohan looked all depressed, probably because you left with a red face. Maybe he was scared you are sick or somethin', you aren't right Aneue? Well, I hope not. Y'know if you were Gohan would have his spirit stolen, 'cause he really likes you."

Videl was about to answer Goten's question about her health when she froze. No, he was kidding right. She shook her head solemnly. She was just Gohan's friend whom his mother happened to think would bare her grandchildren she so desperately sought. Besides, his sudden sadness or not, she would eventually have to meet him at school.

"Ano…Goten-kun, tell Gohan-kun I'll be round for him to talk to today ok?" The boy nodded happily and giving her a death hug, which she was half relieved to get out alive of, rushed off. Meeting the cloud Kinotun. (Nimbus) he hopped onto it and the yellow cloud zoomed off. Videl was puzzled to why he didn't just fly, but shrugged and resume walking. Eventually, the sound of footsteps banging against the ground was detected by her ears and she gulped, subconsciously knowing who was so eager to catch up with her.

"Videl-chan…" Came a hesitant and unsure voice, Sighing quietly and realising she would have to act natural so the embarrassment would not be prolonged, she swerved around to face him, mouth curved upwards in a carefree smile.

"Ohayo Gohan-kun! Y'know, mother's day is coming…_dammit_! I've been reading this book called 'The Mother's Love'…_Not again_! Y'know, Erasa loves talking to me about being a mother…OH SCREW IT!"

Gohan blinked as the exasperated black haired girl ran a hand through her hair, which she had grown long again after Kid Buu had died. She looked like she had not slept the pervious night (not that he had either) and she was easily at her wits end. He gave her a soft and puzzled smile, patting her on the head and ruffling it. She blushed to her hair roots, but the dense demi saiyan didn't notice, luckily.

"It's ok Videl-chan! We all know my okaasan's a handful!"

She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting black and smiled wistfully

"Yeah, she's a very _demanding_ handful."

She knew out of a gut feeling that Gohan was thinking about the whole 'Videl called ChiChi mother' scene and was bursting with curiosity. Yet, he still was here comforting her and being the perfect gentleman. Ah, but because the author is bored, there will be some waff here now!

If only their eyes hadn't locked. Now both were utterly lost under each other's gaze and as you'd expect with these usual scenes subconsciously their faces were nearing. After a few seconds their lips were a millimetre apart, but as you know, we can't have a story without the great timing of friends!

"VIDEL-CHAN!" A voice boomed energetically. Videl, gasping and beet red when she registered whose voice it was a saw how close their faces were, did the only thing she could do in the spur of the moment. Kick him in the groin.

She felt bad for the state of immeasurable pain Gohan was in, but could not apologise or even help him up Erasa bounded into view, followed by a calm looking Sharpner. That was, he was calm until his eyes fell upon Gohan reeling in pain on the floor and glanced at Videl, who was blushing timidly.

Sharpner and Erasa exchanged curious glances.

"We missed something, didn't we."

Tsuzuku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Preview For Episode Two: When You Let Your Mind Wander At An Important Time! Videl Gets Injured Part Two!

After the interruption from Erasa and Sharpner, the tension between Gohan and Videl vanish. So, the four carry on like it is a normal school day when during biology Videl receives a call requesting her aid. She runs off and while distracting the class, so does Son Gohan. Apparently, the city's largest bank is being robbed and the mayor yet again has been captured by the robbers. Gohan, A.K.A the Great Saiyaman joins her in the fight and that means nothing can go wrong right? Or can it?

Dunno where I got the idea, but I've been reading Gohan and Videl fics so I wanted to write one also. And if you have any suggestions for what to do with this, please send them to me.

Bye

Erinachanjr


End file.
